A New Age of Death
by nicotastic
Summary: Hey, I'm Holl. I’m a daughter of Hades. I’m the first hopefully last except when Nico comes back half-blood to be in the new cabin. My mom has disappeared, so me and Nico are trying to find out why, and where she’s at.
1. Chapter 1 I Become Queen of Dares

_The Main demi-god's, Holl, stats: I'm a daughter of Hades._

_I'm the first ( hopefully last except when Nico comes back)_

_half-blood to be in the new cabin. My sword is a Stitegian_

_( I can't spell) blade named Black Death. Also, I'm the first_

_demi-god to not have ADHD or Dyslexia. I sort of get this rush_

_during battle, but that's it. My mom has disappeared, so me and_

_Nico are trying to find out why, and where she's at. My best-friend_

_is Nico. My other half-blood friends are Annabeth, Percy, Grover,_

_Perdix, and sometimes Clarisse. I have a pet hellhound named Pablo,_

_who's small for a hellhound and loves to play with Percy's hellhound_

_Mrs. O' Leary. I also have this connection with my half-brother/ best_

_friend Nico. It's sort of like an empathy link, but It's less direct_

_and not always right. I'm also afraid of the dark. Has a "lucky belt" that she ties to her wrist that has skulls on it._

**A New Age of Death (My PJatO like story)**

Chapter One - I Become Queen of Dares

So, I am just your adverage school loser. I'm bullied, picked last, and all that lovely stuff. Well, at least I was intill I almost blew up my school on a simple dare. I'm Holly, Holl for short. I go to a public school in New York, New York called Maple Middle. I'm in 8th grade and my only friend here was this kid named Grover. I never trusted him. He was just so, well, mysterious! My English teacher was the only teacher that liked me. I didn't trust him ethier. Basicly, I didn't trust anyone, but my mom. During lunch break me and Grover were taking a walk around the school when a couple prissy girls came over. "Hey Hell, oh, I mean Holl." They all giggled. "What do you want you Vagina, whoops, I mean VIRGIN YA!" I smurked. "Shut it you Goth bitch!" She glared at me. I didn't care at all. Grover started to get nervose next to me, as usual in these situations. "You know what Hobo? I think we should see how chicken you are by having a Dare-a-thon." She smiled. Okay, just to let you know a dare-a-thon is when the stupid prisses dare you once each day for the rest of the week. If you turn it down, well, I heard that Dani ( a girl in my grade) turned them down and then all her shirts "accidentaly" got holes in the chest area. I got this feeling in my chest that made me excited to do some dares. I don't know how but I felt so.... confinante! "Holl, don't tell me you're accually thinking about doing this." Grover was wimpering next to me. "Go cry to your mommy limping retard!" they started to laugh. Man I hated when they called him that. "I'm in you stupid bitches!" I growled "Well, I'll give you your first one, sneak into the teacher's lounge and get me a diet coke! NOW!" she smirked. "Okay be right back you filthy..." Grover pulled me away so fast I didn't get a chance to finish. "What the! Holl! Why oh Why did you

let them!" he stared at me like he was looking at a criminal. "Sounds like fun! Now I have an Idea...." My idea was that I act like I'm confused and stuff. I would stagger intothe lounge and say random stuff about Diet Coke and then go get one then run away give it to Virginia, and then go lie under the tree all inocinte. It almost worked intill I was sent to the nurse, because they thouight I had a concusion. They figuered out I didn't and then gave me a detention. I didn't care. I got them all the time for the most stupid things. Like once I chased this wierd looking bird off school proporty by accident. Things like that. Throughout the week I did all of her stupid dares perfectly. They got harder and harder, but so far I'd only gotton three detentions. Friday was the last and worst. It was 6th period Gym when I saw a new kid named Thorn. He had dagger like teeth, weird. "Hey Grover, look at that weird kids teeth!" he was standing as still as a rock. I ignored him, he was being rediculus. I decided, What the hell, I'll go introduce my self for once. I walked up to him when I relized how incrudable hot he was. The wavy black hair that covered his creamy brown eyes occansionaly. Gosh was he hot! I was just about to go talk to him when Virgina came over with her bitchy friends. "Hey Goth Goon," That's a new one, "I will give you the lassst of your dares," she smirked. " I dare you to go and ask him out." they all started to laugh. "Okay!" I almost skipped of to him. "Hey, I'm Holl you're Thorn right?" I waited."Yeah..." he smiled and showed of his almost fang like teeth. "I was wonder if you wanted to do something tonight like catch that new Vampire/Zombie flick?" I asked him confinatly. "The one were all the vampires get turned into zombies and eat us all? Tee-ya! Give me your number and adress an I'll get my dad to drive us!" Wow, Virgina was going to be so pissed! It was so easy! I felt on top of the world! I felt like a Queen, a Queen of dares!


	2. Ch2 I Get a Brother, and a Broken Heart

Chapter Two - I get a brother and a broken heart

For the first time in my life I put makeup that wasn't black on. I know, I couldn't belive it too. Blue _was_ close to black, but not black. Thorn told me he'd pick me up around seven, and the movie starts at seven thirty. It was exactly seven when I heard the loud metal music blasting from a big black truck in the driveway. "Bye Mom!," I screamed. "Have fun and don't talk to strangers! Don't even **look** at them etheir," she replied. We have this inside joke, because one day when I was walking home frome school I looked at this strange looking hobo on the street; I came home to find him sleeping in by bed. Also, he woke up and ran away; straight _through_ the wall. I quickly grabbed my "Bite Me" bag and sprinted outside. Thorn was grinning next to what looked to be his father. "Helllllo," he said in the most creepy tone ever. "You muuuust be Misss Hooolllllll." he was also grinning at looked at me with piercing red eyes. That's right, **red** eyes. His teeth were just as pointy as his son's; if not pointier. "Yes, nice to meet you..." I said, mesmorized by his overall apperence. Thorn grabbed my hand and pulled me into the truck. The movie was pretty sweet. Zombies were in the whole entire film. There was even a zombie wolf! Thorn dropped me of at my house and then said. "I can't see you ever again. Bye Holl." That was that. He ran un-humanly fast of into the darkness. I trudged into my room and for the first time in years, bawled my eyes out. "Honey, he was an..." Well, she said a lot of curses. I laughed weakly.,"Yeah.." I went to sleep without even taking a shower. The next day I was completely life-less at school. Grover, being all cheerful, kept telling me that I was worth more then that guy, and that there was something weird about him anyway. He even offered, no, pleaded, that I come over to his place after school. I said no, and walked away. Thorn hadn't come to school, nor did his name show up on the class lists. Whenever I mentioned his name everyone would look at me like I was crazy and say," Thorn who?" I was a complete mess as I was walking home that day. He had scarred me for life. My first date and he leaves me forever. Life sucks! Too bad I didn't know that I was about to have an even worse event happen. I was just coming coming down my street when I saw red eyes glareing at me from within the woods. Big, red eyes filled with blood lust. As it snarled at me I could see it's sharp razor like teeth, ready to rip me to pieces. Right before it lunged out to kill a boy came running out from the shadows. He was about my age with short sahggy hair drooped over his eyes. A long black sword was firmly grasped in his hands ready to kill. I gasped in horror as the wolf leaped out of the brush. It looked just like the zombie wolf in the movie me and Thorn saw. Thorn... In a breif second the boy looked over at me. His eyes were like red wolf jumped on him taking his chance. "Noooo!" I screamed as I jumped ontop of the thing. Surprised, the wolf jumped off the boy and started to try and throw me off. Just when I was within it's biting reach it bite me. Pain ate at my left arm and shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the boy getting to his feet and slice the wolf intill it disinigrated. I staggered to my feet and limped over to him. "Who are you..." I asked weakly. "I'm Nico Di Angelo and I think I'm your brother." That's when I blacked out.


End file.
